With an advance of recent wide variety of mobile communication standards, the technical demand for more accurate and more efficient control of output power from the mobile transmitter system has emerged. The control of output power is required from various reasons such as a) to prevent one cell from interfering with the reception of other neighboring cells, b) minimizing output to reduce the power consumption from the limited source of energy while keeping the communication capability.